neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Super Neptunia RPG
Idea Factory Idea Factory International |engine = Unity |platform = Playstation 4 Nintendo Switch Microsoft Windows (Steam) |release = Playstation 4 (JP) December 20, 2018http://www.compileheart.com/news/?num=20180904 Playstation 4 (EN), Nintendo Switch (EN) June 25, 2019 June 28, 2019 Nintendo Switch (JP) July 25, 2019https://twitter.com/CompileHeartWeb/status/1151678821277417474 Steam June 20, 2019https://twitter.com/IdeaFactoryIntl/status/1121545642260566016 |genre = Side-scrolling RPG |mode = Single Player |rating = CERO: C ESRB: Teen http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=36147&Title=Super+Neptunia+RPG PEGI: 12 |media = Retail (Blu-ray disc, Nintendo Switch Game Card) PSN Download eShop Download Steam |external link = Official Japanese Website Official English Website }} Super Neptunia RPG ( 勇者ネプテューヌ 世界よ宇宙よ刮目せよ！！ アルティメットＲＰＧ宣言！！, lit. Brave Neptune: World & Universe! Pay Attention!! Ultimate RPG Declaration!) is a 2D sidescrolling RPG being co-developed by Artisan Studios, a Canadian developer. This game marks the first time an official game in the series has ever been developed by a company not located in Japan. The game follows the four CPUs, Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and Vert, all of whom have amnesia, in a version of Gamindustri that revolves around 2D gaming. Carrying a strange book, Neptune sets off on some kind of adventure. Story "In a world where 2D games reign supreme, an organization called Bombyx Mori forces its citizens to churn out 2D games as offerings to their leader. Those who dare to use new technologies or whose games don’t meet their standards risk banishment to the soul-crushing Trial Grounds. A girl awakens in this world with no recollection of anything beyond her name, Neptune, and soon realizes she possesses great strength. With her newfound sense of heroism and a strange book known as Histoire in hand, she sets off on a journey to see if there might be more than this two-dimensional life." Setting The game takes place in a beautifully scenic version of Gamindustri, where taxes are paid in 2D games. Characters ;Neptune :Voiced by: Rie Tanaka (Japanese), Melissa Fahn (English) :The protagonist, and hero. She woke up without her memories, remembering only her name. After defeating a monster, she convinced herself that she was a "hero". She gathers her friends and goes on a journey. ;Noire :Voiced by: Asami Imai (Japanese), Erica Mendez (English) :When she regained consciousness, she lost her memories, and began looking for clues to her identity. All she can remember is her name. After encountering Blanc, who also has amnesia, she started living with her on rewards they earned from the guild. Not finding any leads about herself makes her very frustrated, but she feels better after laying down. ;Blanc :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese), Wendee Lee (English) :When she regained consciousness, she had lost her memories, remembering only her name. She lives together with Noire, who also lost her memories, living on rewards from the guild. She's very fond of books, choosing to read over searching for her memories. She is quick-witted, but when unsure of what to do, she has an intracranial meeting to figure out her next move. ;Vert :Voiced by: Rina Satou (Japanese), Carrie Keranen (English) :When she regained consciousness, she had lost her memories, remembering only her name. An innkeeper took her in, allowing her to live at the inn without paying rent in exchange for transporting supplies to a nearby resistance base. She seems satisfied with her current life and is relatively uninterested in regaining her memories. ;Histoire :Voiced by: Stephanie Sheh (English) :A pretty thick book. There are some unreadable characters inside. It seems to have emotions, and sometimes shines. ;Chrome :Voiced by: Chiaki Takahashi (Japanese), Laura Post (English) ;Filyn :Voiced by: Chiaki Takahashi (Japanese), Reba Buhr (English) The leader of the Bombyx Mori who loves 2D games, but declares that 3D games are nothing but pure evil. ;Paix St. Gliss :Voiced by: Yōko Hikasa (Japanese), Faye Mata (English) ;Artura Arrima :Voiced by: Ellen Taira (Japanese), Allegra Clark (English) ;Ester Zira :Voiced by: Tomoko Kaneda (Japanese), Corina Boettger (English) ;Artisan :Voiced by: Satomi Akesaka (Japanese), Erika Harlacher (English) ;IF :Voiced by: Kana Ueda (Japanese), Kate Higgins (English) ;Compa :Voiced by: Kanako Sakai (Japanese), Cristina Vee (English) Key Features *Old School Dungeons! – Explore gorgeously painted, interactive dungeons in a style inspired by classic gaming titles. *Follow the Leader! – Enter turn-based battles where the party’s attack style changes based on the battle leader. Switch leaders on the fly, transform mid-battle, and use elemental attacks to maximize your team’s strategy! *Save Gamindustri! – In a time where retro gaming and 3D graphics are at polar ends, this story delves headfirst into the debate for a self-aware ribbing of gaming culture. *2D Comes to Life! – The hand-drawn art of Neptunia series artist Tsunako is brought to life by Artisan Studios, showing the characters in a whole new way! Music *Opening Theme: Dia vo Lhizer by Eri Sasaki *Ending Theme: Never ending true stories by Asaka Videos JP PV1= |-| JP PV2= |-| JP PV3= |-| US PV= |-| OP (Japan)= |-| OP (US)= |-| BTS Video= References Trivia *This is the first Neptunia game to be released on a Nintendo console. *Regardless of whether DLC is included or not, this game has the smallest cast of playable characters in the series, with only 5 and 8, respectively. Navigation Category:Super Neptunia RPG Category:Games Category:Spin-off Games Category:Media Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series